The factors influencing chondrogenesis are under study. Particular attention is being directed toward the extracellular matrix of developing cartilage and its relationship to normal cellular function. Two types of factors are being characterized: those which stimulate chondrocyte attachment and stimulate chondrogenesis of limb mesenchyme; and those which perturb the phenotype of chondrocytes.